


Blame

by Sunnygalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Is kinda focus on Plance but its not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnygalaxy/pseuds/Sunnygalaxy
Summary: * Contains possible spoilers of season 7*That’s how everyone's life should be. Video games, parties, laughter, studies ... But they were in a war, and they depended on each other to survive. Matt didn’t need to say the exact words, but he understood. This was his fault.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! With Voltron s7 being SO CLOSE, I just wanted to write what, in my mind, could happen with Pidge. With all the spoilers of her being kidnapped, my little plance heart couldnt help but write this.
> 
> Also, english is NOT my first language so i’m sorry if you see some mistakes. I hope at least you find that is a decent story.

_Pidge!_

The last ten minutes had passed like a flash. Fast, confusing, chaotic. And yet, the adrenaline was preventing them to feel any fear. Their bodies moved motivated by the inertia of the fight. They were used to it... but now it was different. They were exhausted and off guard. And they knew it.

Pidge was quick and cunning, and so was Ezor. The difference between the two was simple. Pidge had been fighting for a year, and Lotor's former general was tripling her in experience. With a bold and swift blow, Ezor knocked Pidge down; making her dropped her bayard in the process. Lance could hear perfectly the noise that made the head of his friend to bounce against the cold ground, and at that moment the time slowed. Lance's eyes searched Pidge's face for some sign that there was still hope, but the only answer he got was a pair of exhausted amber eyes that closed slowly, while the girl's entire body gave up completely.

A sharp blow to the jaw caused Lance to fall to his knees and be reminded of the fact that he was also in the middle of a fight. Zethrid smiled wickedly and started talking about how Voltron's paladins had lost their touch. But he didn’t listen to her. He couldn’t. His mind kept coming back to the image of Pidge on the ground, defeated, with injuries that covered almost her entire face.

_No. It can’t end like this._

Another blow, this time Lance fell completely to the ground, with his back to Zethrid. Where were the others? Pidge had called them asking for back up way too long ago. Or maybe it was only minutes. The time was completely distorted. Lance could hear the footsteps of his enemy approaching and, as a reflex, he clung to his rifle. _Stop. It will be okay. They are coming_. He couldn’t doubt his friends. Not in that instant. They would arrive at any moment and save them. He just needed to keep fighting a little longer.

The steps stopped beside him. Lance closed his eyes and inhaled. Just a little longer ... Yes, he could do that. It was easy.

He exhaled and opened his eyes again. The sword had taken the place of the rifle. With an agile movement, Lance dodged the final blow of Zethrid, managing to stand up again. His arms were weak and it was a miracle that his legs were still working ... but it was just a little more. He allowed himself to glance at the green paladin, still unconscious. _"Pidge, we'll get out of this, I promise."_ He quickly redirected his full attention to his opponent. If he wanted to save her, he had to focus.

Zethrid attacked him and Lance dodged again, but with such slowness that caused his rival to mock at his physical condition. Although it was tempting, he could not allow himself to be discouraged by thinking of the clear disadvantage he had, instead he launched himself at her without any hesitation. Lance had analyzed her; she usually leaved her left side unprotected in a hand-to-hand fight. If only he could….

But his movements were too slow. The sword barely touched Zethird, who didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity, and hit him in the stomach. Lance felt his whole body give up. The sound of the sword falling to the floor reminded him of the noise Pidge's head had made when it hit that same floor a few minutes ago. His legs trembled and he simply knew that he would fall to his knees again. But Zethrid had other plans. She took him by the neck and lifts him off the ground, smashing him against the wall and holding him there. The pressure allowed him to breathe, but not to move ... although it was not as if his body would respond to him anyway.

“Ezor! You’re ready?”

_Ezor? Ezor_! Why wasn’t she helping Zethrid? Where was she? Lance's eyes averted his rival and began frantically searching for Pidge. She had disappeared.

“Yes!”

Ezor's voice caught the attention of the paladin, who immediately found her in front of their spaceship, waiting for her partner. Behind her was Pidge…. It was as if someone had taken all the oxygen out of his lungs _. They are taking her_. Lance's body miraculously recovered strength, beginning to move with vehemence to free himself.

“Let her go!”

Lance's legs, though weak, tried to kick Zethird. But she gave him a laugh in response. There was no way to compete with such  magnitude of strength. Was this really happening? That's how it would end?

The explosion caused Zethrid to release him, but it also left him stunned. From his place on the ground, Lance saw the cloud of dust begin to dissipate, and where there was once a door, there was now a huge opening, through which four figures entered running. Leading the group was Keith, to his right Allura, and to his left Hunk, who still held up his cannon.

_Guys. You’re here._

The fourth member made his way among the paladins.

 It took Matt a few seconds to understand the situation, but as soon as he saw his incontinent younger sister in an enemy ship, his eyes filled with anger.

“Hunk, shoot again!”  Matt demanded on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

_No. Pidge._

Not even in his mind did Lance have the strength to put together complete sentences. But luckily his team thought the same.

“Not Matt, it could hurt Pidge.” Allura explained, clinging to her bayard.

“I'm sorry, man, but I don’t have the best aim, and with this thing I could easily blow up the whole ship.”  Hunk agreed, giving the princess the reason.

_Aim_.

That was his thing. He was a damn sharpshooter. His aim was his thing. His only thing. He could do it. He just had to get to his bayard and...

Before his body began to move, someone opened fire. Ezor was firing at them, allowing her companion to run towards the ship without being intercepted by a paladin. Keith and Matt were the first to move forward **.** Matt managed to throw a couple of punches to Zethird while the leader of Voltron was dodging the bullets to reach Ezor. Allura had joined Matt, and Hunk decided to assist Lance.

For a second he thought it wasn’t impossible. They were a great team, and they could totally do it, they were so close...

And then Ezor shot Keith.

Everyone's heart stopped for a second as the new black paladin fell with a cry of pain. His left shoulder was bleeding. Zethrid took advantage of the commotion to sneak out and reach the space ship.

“No!”

Allura, with tears in her eyes, used her bayard, hoping it would reach one of Lotor's two former generals. However, the door of the ship had already closed and the engines were turning on. Matt started running, desperate to get his sister back. Still in shock, nobody was able to stop him. Nobody except Lance.

“Matt! Get out of the way!”

They all redirected their attention to Lance, who now had a rifle in his hands. Without hesitation, the paladins took a step back. Matt looked at the space ship one last time before nodding and walking away, allowing him a better vision.

He had made more difficult shots before ... he just had to aim at the propellers of the ship. Easy peasy. It was an amateur shot. Lance knew that nobody doubted that he would make it ... what they didn’t know was that his hands were shaking due to the fight and his growing anxiety. The muscles of his body were sore and his eyes were tired. There was almost nothing left of the adrenaline.

The ship began to take flight and Lance inhaled one last time.

"Now, Lance!" Matt prayed, on the verge of hysteria.

He exhaled.

His hand trembled when he shot, and as a result, the ship only lost balance for second, but not enough to prevent it from taking off. The five remained silent, watching as the spaceship moved farther and farther away, losing itself in the sky and later in the universe.

Everyone's irregular breathing and Keith's wails were the only things that it could be hear in such heartbreaking silence. Allura was the first to react. She put away her bayard and approached Keith, beginning to inspect the wound. The tears had stopped but her eyes were red. The leader tried to push her away, arguing that it had only been a scratch, but the princess looked at him severely, assuring him that everyone needed him to heal as soon as possible in order to recover Pidge.

“And how you plan to do that?”

Matt was turning his back on them, his whole body trembling and his voice, although it sounded calm, full of rage.

“Matt...”

"No!" The boy turned and everyone could see the tears running down his cheeks. “You can’t form Voltron, it's useless!”

No matter what they could say, Lance knew that no one had a real plan of action to get Pidge back. At least not yet; and nthe longer the wait to act, the worse could be the faith of the green paladin.

_If only…_

Keith tried to speak, but Matt counterattacked. The boy was out of himself.

_She counted on me and I just ..._

The rebel looked away from Keith to focus all his attention on Lance, who kept his head down, incapable to look at the face of Pidge big brother.

_I was weak ..._

“And you ... Pidge told me you were the best shooter on the team ... What the hell was that?”

_Did Pidge tell you ... that?_

Lance involuntarily remembered Pidge playing video games and how relaxed she looked in those moments of peace. That’s how everyone's life should be. Video games, parties, laughter, studies ... But they were in a war, and they depended on each other to survive. Matt didn’t need to say the exact words, but he understood. This was his fault; and even when he didn’t know how he was going to do it, he would make sure that Pidge returned to Earth with her family safe and sound, and that she was never in danger again.

“Matt.” Lance clenched his fists and raised his head. Immediately he found Matt´s amber eyes. His gaze was infested with a heartbreaking mixture of rage and pain; and Lance couldn’t help but remember Pidge's eyes before the girl passed out. It was decided. “I'm going to rescue her. I swear. Even if it’s the last thing I do. Im gonna bring her back.”


End file.
